Uh, Fan Mail?
by RedHoodLover
Summary: Beast Boy brings in the mail, but what will happen when they read it? New! I've decided tp change this into a series of one-shots, so check back in a few days.
1. Chapter 1

**First story, so please be nice.** **Also, please no flames! Review if you liked it and I'll make more!**

Uh, Fan Mail?

At Titans Tower, Beast Boy was currently bringing in the mail.

"Bills, junk mail, ooh! Coupon for tofu!" He exclaimed, pocketing it. He then glanced over the pile again.

"And fan mail." He finished. He picked up the mail and brought it in.

"Hey guys, I have fan mail!" He said.

However, no one was paying attention to him. Raven was busy reading a book, Cyborg was trying to beat the current high score on a video game, and Starfire was cooking another Tameranean dish. Much to Beast Boy's amusement, it seemed as if Robin had gotten stuck taste testing it. The Boy Wonder finally seemed to notice Beast Boy standing there and quickly got up.

"Hey Beast Boy. Whatcha' got there?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy inwardly laughed at Robin's obvious nervousness about tasting Starfire's food.

"Fan mail! Look, there's some for all of us." He said, passing them out. Starfire looked intrigued.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy! What is this 'mail of the fans'?" She asked, putting down her spoon. Beast Boy pretended not to hear as he passed out the rest of the mail. Cyborg looked at his mail and grinned.

"I got two fan letters! Ha! Beat that!" He said, grinning smugly. His happiness was short lived, however, as all the other Titans held up at least three letters.

"Aw, seriously?" Cyborg asked crossly, glaring at his letters. He saw that Robin had three, both Raven and Starfire had four, and even Beast Boy had three. Beast Boy, however, wanted to get to opening the letters.

"Can we open the letters now? On the count of three, one, two, three." He said. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before opening their letters. Beast Boy opened his first and silently read,

_Dear BB,_

_You love Rae. Period. That's it dude._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Grobyc _

Beast Boy's ears turned red as he quickly set down that letter. Meanwhile, Robin wasn't doing so well with his letter either.

_Dear Robin, _

_Hello Robin, it's me. Slade. I've been thinking about destroying the city with my special poison gas bomb. It will destroy everyone in the city by intoxicating them. Unless, of course you and your friends meet me at the warehouse at the end of 35__th__ Avenue. _

_Be there, you know I won't hesitate to destroy the city. Goodbye, and good luck Robin._

_Signed,_

_I totally fooled ya,_

_Kid Flash._

When Robin got to the end, he was seething. Did Kid Flash just _prank _him? He glared at the letter and glanced at the others. He sat up and said,

"One of your letters is probably a prank. Everyone please discard the one which matches this handwriting."

They passed the letter around and everyone tossed a letter. To their relief, only Robin had opened a prank letter. Cyborg pouted as he realized he now had only one letter. To everyone's surprise, Beast Boy was strangely quiet. He wasn't bragging about how he had gotten more than Cyborg, or even griping about how Robin had more letters than him. Some looked his way with mild concern in their eyes, but they stopped when Raven spoke.

"Can we please just get this over with?" She asked in an annoyed tone. They quickly went back to reading their letters, though Starfire was confused about hers.

_Dear Starfire,_

_So, you're dating my old boyfriend, huh? Well, he needs someone. Though, I would appreciate it if he wrote home sometimes. Br- Batman misses him a lot…_

_Anyway, congratulations on getting a boyfriend! Even if he isn't always a great one._

_Love,_

_Batgirl._

Starfire gave her letter another confused glance. Who was this Batgirl? And why did she call Robin boyfriend? She looked at the Boy Wonder, who seemed to be quite focused on a letter. She instead turned to Raven, who was sitting beside her.

"Friend Raven! Please let me understand the meaning of this letter!" She said.

Raven looked up from her own letters and took Starfire's, reading it carefully. Once she finished she turned to face Star.

"She said she's glad you and Robin are together." Raven said plainly. Starfire looks confused for an moment before nodding happily. Raven rolls her eyes and goes back to reading her own letter.

_Dear Raven,_

_I'm a wise old man. Yep, and, I think you should ask Beast Boy to go out with you! Like, right now! 'Cuz, he's awesome! And really handsome, and stuff. So, go tell him how you feel Rae. I meant Raven. _

_Love,_

_Yob Tseab_

Raven frowned and read the letter again. The handwriting looked familiar, and so did the way the letter was written. Something about it… Suddenly, her eyes widen and she glances over at Beast Boy, who is currently reading a letter. She frowns again and shakes her head dismissively.

Meanwhile, Cyborg has been working on his only letter.

_Dear Cyborg,_

_We regret to inform you that Mr. Meat's Meaty Meat Place, has gone out of business. Because you were such a loyal customer we are inviting you to the funeral at 8:00 p.m. Friday night. Please wear a tie if possible. We shall all mourn the passing of a great restaurant._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Meat._

Cyborg starts bawling. And I mean loudly. Everyone stares at him except Beast Boy, who is snickering. They all keep staring at him until Robin snatches the paper out of Cyborg's hands and reads it. He tries desperately to keep a straight face, but sadly fails. He folds over in laughter as he tries to catch his breath.

"Cy, it's just a *gasp* prank by *gasp* Beast Boy!" He says in between laughs. Cyborg suddenly stops crying and walks over to Beast Boy. He looms over him darkly. Beast Boy suddenly stops laughing and seems to shrink.

"This," Cyborg begins slowly, "Is what you think of as a joke?" He demands, grabbing the green shape-shifter before he can get away.

"Ach!" Beast Boy squeaks, turning into a mouse and running away quickly. He then changes into a lion for defense as the rest of the team tackle Cyborg, trying to protect Beast Boy.

" Friend Cyborg, you must not destroy Beast Boy! He merely meant it as, how you say, the 'around the joking'?" Starfire said, grabbing onto Cyborg's arm. Everyone, including Cyborg, stop what they're doing to give her a strange look.

"Star, I think you mean joking around." Robin whispered in her ear. Starfire blushed and scratched her head.

"Oh yes, that is what I meant." She said, slightly embarrassed. Cyborg however saw his chance and broke free, lunging at Beast Boy. Raven saw him though and caught him in a black field.

"Why don't we just finish reading our letters?" Robin said, trying to calm him down. Cyborg sighed and relented. Raven let him go to which Cyborg just gave Beast Boy a look before sitting down. Robin shakes his head before opening another letter.

_Dear Robin,_

_So, how've you been doing? I mean, since you kinda left and… Anyway, I heard you and your team have been getting quite a lot of attention. I wish you would've called me to help with some of those dangerous cases, though._

_Well, Alfred misses you. So does Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon. I, do too. Um, I'll see you at Thanksgiving, I guess._

_Batman._

Robin sighed as he put down the letter. Bruce was nice, but he just didn't get that he needed to be his own person. Bruce seemed to really miss him though. Maybe he should visit…? Robin shook his head. He was too busy with his own team. Besides, he didn't need Bruce to look after him any more. Though he wouldn't admit it, in a way, he felt like he still wanted to be Robin, Batman's sidekick, not Robin, leader of the Teen Titans.

Raven had moved onto another letter, trying to ignore the previous one.

_Dear Raven,_

_Quit joking around. You love Beast Boy. Don't worry about Terra. She left. Just tell him how you feel!_

_Seriously, have you ever smacked anyone else? Think about it. Anyway, don't worry about Robin. He won't oppose the idea._

_From,_

_D.G._

Somewhere in the distance, a light bulb exploded. Everyone looked up, except Starfire, she was reading her last letter.

_Dear Starfire,_

_Um, you're dating Robin. My son. So, just know that I am Batman and if you hurt my son I will personally hunt you down. You may have superpowers but I have so much power that with a flick of my wrist I can have a whole legion of superheroes breathing down your neck. Oh, and welcome to the family. _

_Batman._

_P.S. Don't show this to Robin._

Starfire gulped. She quickly set the letter down and looked around. She looked over to Robin, who was absorbed in his final letter.

_Dear Robin,_

_I am writing to warn you that Master Batman just sent a very threatening letter to your girlfriend, Starfire. I tried to convince him not to send it, but you know how stubborn he can be. _

_Anyway, do not get angry or take it to heart. Master Batman is only protective and misses you. This I am sure of._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred._

Robin took a deep breath. All the sympathetic feelings for his old mentor had vanished. Batman had just threatened his girlfriend. Oh, two could play at this game. He quietly snuck out of the room. He went into his room and started composing a letter.

In the main room, unbeknownst to Robin, World War 3 had started.

"Beast Boy, you. Are. Going. To. Die." Raven said, jumping him. He dodged and Raven accidentally tackled Cyborg. Cybrog yelped and tossed Raven off in surprise. She caught herself but not before landing next to Starfire. Starfire helped her up and glared at the boys.

"What did you do to make Friend Raven angry?" She asked, looking at them carefully. Cyborg put an innocent expression on his face.

"What? I didn't do anything. I think ya got the wrong robot." He said, twiddling his thumbs. Raven narrowed her eyes and flew over, shoving some letters in his face.

"Really? Because this looks like 'Cyborg' spelled backwards." She said in a cold voice. Cyborg gulped nervously. Beast Boy saw this as a chance to escape the inevitable battle. He quietly slipped out and ran to his room. Once he was there he panted and took out his last letter.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I am like, your biggest fan! Like OMG I saw you in the mall the other day and I said to Caitlyn ,_

"_Like, there's Beast Boy!" And then she was like,_

"_OMG that is Beast Boy!" And so like, just wanted to say you I think you're super cute._

_Love,_

_Your 1# fan_

Beast Boy cautiously put the letter down. Sure, fans were great, but, this girl sounded a little, obsessed. He shrugged it off and walked back into the main room.

Robin had also returned to the main room, and currently was trying to calm Raven down, who was strangling Cyborg at the moment.

"Raven, let him go!" Robin shouted, yanking her leg. Starfire helped by grabbing her other leg. After a significant amount of pulling, Raven finally released him. She fell on the couch, panting. She looked up and glared at Beast Boy, who had just entered the room.

"I know you wrote this." She said, looking at him with a death glare. She grabbed him and threw him on the couch. She then walked away to her room before anyone could stop her. Everyone stared at each other, at loss of what to say. Finally everyone just shook their heads.

"We're never reading fan mail again." They all said in unision, save Raven, who was in her room.

**Well, that's it! I hope I didn't completely bomb it! Anyway, please review! The button is right there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I was really encouraged by all of you so I decided to continue the story! It will now be a series of one-shots that sometimes will intertwine with each other. Anyways, please review! Tell me how I can improve too. Oh! I want to also give shout out to Gkyhdjr, who is the main reason I'm writing this.**

Not You Again

"Beast Boy, tell me again why we're watching this?" Raven asked, looking up from her book to the TV, where a movie was playing.

It seemed to be a CGI movie, not a horror movie as was the usual. Unfortunately, it was just as insufferable. Beast Boy turned around to grin at Raven.

"Because, _Toy Story _is the greatest CGI movie ever! Plus, it has-"

The movie was abruptly turned off, however. Beast Boy turned around to protest when he saw Raven nodding at Starfire and Robin, who had just entered the room. He closed his mouth and sighed. Normally he would protest but he was still having nightmares about the time Starfire had decided to watch _Titanic. _He did _not _want to go through that again. Both the movie and the aftermath of explanation that followed.

Cyborg also looked up from his spot on the couch, grinning when he saw Robin and Starfire. They had just gone out on their first date, and everyone wanted to know what had happened.

"So, did you lovebirds have a good time?" Cyborg asked, walking over to them.

He failed to notice, however, the angry [and slightly embarrassed] look on Robin's face. Robin took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Batman came." He said, his voice low and calm. If you looked closer, however, you could tell he was secretly boiling underneath.

"Anyway, I just really need to go get a shower and unwind." Robin said, starting to leave. He was pulled back a second later by Cyborg.

"Uh uh man, you can't leave without telling us the juicy details of your date!" He said, holding him up over his shoulder. Robin was about to argue when he saw Starfire.

"Boyfriend Robin, they are merely curious. Is it wrong to inform them of the events of our date?" She asked.

'Boyfriend' Robin sighed, then motioned to Cyborg to let him down. He complied and dropped him on the couch. Robin sighed, then recounted his story.

"We had gone to that restaurant downtown, y'know, the one with the pink glowing lights outside?" He waited for everyone to nod, then continued.

"Anyway, we sat down and I ordered the food. The man who served us didn't do too badly, other than the fact he pestered us for autographs quite a bit. After that, our food arrived and we ate. I had a salad and Starfire had a platter of several different things." He said.

"Then as we were finishing up our food, I noticed something a bit strange about the security cameras. While the ones in that restaurant tend to sweep back and forth, that one seemed to only concentrate on our table. I decided to experiment and moved casually closer to Starfire. I asked if she was finished, to which she responded with a yes, and we casually walked out. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the cameras following our movements Once we walked out of the restaurant we hopped on my bike and-" He was interrupted as Cyborg said,

"And rode off into the sunset?" Robin glared at him for a second before continuing.

"Once we were about halfway to the Tower, I noticed a shadow seemed to be following us. I stopped and parked the bike in the nearest parking lot. It happened to be the one connected to the mall, so I led Starfire in." Robin paused to breathe in because, hey, talking so long can wear your voice out.

He walked over to the fridge, taking out a glass of water. He downed it in one gulp, setting it on the counter. Robin glanced back at his friends, who seemed to discussing the details of his story. He thought carefully for a minute. If he could just make it to his room…

"Robin, c'mon and finish the story!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking up. Robin sighed, then walked back over to the couch. He sat down, then continued.

"We started to browse around the mall, looking in various shops. The first shop we went in was a clothes store. Starfire picked out a few outfits, and went to the dressing room to try them on. I walked out of that shop to sit on a bench outside." Robin pauses for a second, remembering.

[Flashback]

Robin sits down on the bench outside the shop in the mall, yawning. He closes his eyes only to open them a minute later, feeling a breeze. He gets up, looking around. While scanning he doesn't see anything unusual, until he spots the door swinging as if someone had just exited it. Curious, he walks out the door and takes a look around. He sees an empty parking lot, with only a few cars. Upon closer inspection he realizes that, in an alleyway to the left of the parking lot, a single car was parked.

The car was quite familiar to Robin. After all, he'd spent a good amount of his life riding in it. He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering the days where he didn't always fight with his mentor. Days when he could fight crime and know someone always had his back. Sure, he had his team, but a group of friends is different from family. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice spoke.

"It took you a while to find me. You should work on your detecting skills." Batman said, coming out of the shadows. Robin glared at him for a moment.

"Was it really necessary to threaten her?" Robin said, getting straight to the point.

Batman merely grunted. Robin wasn't quite sure if that meant he should explain or if he was acknowledging his presence. Robin decided to just wing it.

"Why did you send Starfire that letter?" Robin asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I'm merely making sure she is not a threat." He answered. Robin sighed, making a Bat talk wasn't easy.

"Besides," Batman added, "She's an alien. What do you really know about her?"

Robin took a deep breath.

"Listen, nice seeing ya again and all that, but could you not threaten my girlfriends?" Robin asked through his teeth.

Batman smirked slightly. He reached into his belt for something, then tossed it to Robin. He caught it and, turning it over realized it was a disc.

"What's this for?" Robin asked, but looking up, saw he, [and the car] was gone.

Robin sighed and headed back inside the mall, going to check on Starfire.

[End flashback]

Robin explained that he had headed to the mall with Starfire, and had seen Batman outside. No matter how much the others begged or pleaded, he wouldn't say anything more on the subject.

Robin walked back to his room, and took out the disc. Inserting it into his computer, a video popped up. As it started to play, Robin tried to figure out what and when this was supposed to be.

[Video footage]

_A young Richard Grayson was standing beside his guardian, the billionare Bruce Wayne. The child itched his neck, pulling at the tie he was wearing._

"_Do I have to wear this tie Bruce?" His younger self complained._

_Bruce smiled and ruffled his ward's hair, messing it up. Just as Bruce was about to say something Alfred walked past._

"_Sir, a Miss Vale wishes to speak to you." He said, offering Richard a cookie._

_Bruce nods, walking over to where she was. Once he and Alfred left Richard sighed and nibbled on his cookie. Girls always took Bruce away from him. He never got to spend any time with him because girls were flirting machines when it came to Bruce. Even when he was Batman, he would still be flirted with. Catwoman, Wonder Woman, even Talia Al Ghul flirted with him! It was just plain disgusting. _

_Suddenly, as he looked over at Bruce talking to Miss Vale, an idea formed in his mind. Hurriedly, he grabbed a cup of punch. Sneaking into the kitchen, he put a _real _worm in it, then grabbed a handful of gummy worms. He stepped back into the living room, hiding the gummy worms behind his back. He stepped up to the punch bowl and poured in the gummy worms, then made his way over to Miss Vale and Bruce. He held out the cup of punch with the real worm in it._

"_Would you like some punch ma'am?" He asked politely. She smiled at him and accepted it._

"_Thank you, I do enjoy a glass of-, Eek!" She suddenly screeched, dropping the glass._

_Punch spilled all over them, and the woman looked at Bruce and Richard in horror._

"_There was a _worm _in that punch!" She yelled, pointing her finger at the boy. Richard put a confused, innocent look on his face._

"_No there wasn't, they were gummy worms. I added them to the bowl because I thought you might like the sweet flavor." He said, doing his best to look hurt._

_The woman blushed, embarrassed, then turned to Bruce._

"_Well, I'm quite sorry for the misunderstanding, but I really must leave. Need to fix my dress, but I look forward to seeing you again another time Bruce." She said, walking away._

_Once she left Bruce turned to Richard. He grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room. He gave Richard look._

"_Explain." He said, glaring. Richard gulped, then saw a twinkle of amusement in his eye. _

"_You thought it was funny." Richard said. Bruce put a look of mock shock on his face._

"_What? How could you say that, Vicki happens to be a very sweet lady." The way he said it, it was almost convincing unless you listened to his sarcastic tone, indicating he also didn't really like the majority of women who flirted with him._

_Richard laughed. After he was finished he looked up at Bruce._

"_Am I still in trouble?" He asked. Bruce sighed, then shook his head._

"_No, but I'm sending you to bed early tonight. Go change into your pajamas, I'll be up in a little while to say goodnight." Bruce said, walking out of his ward's room._

_Richard sighed and walked into the bathroom to change. Once he came out Bruce was waiting there for him. Richard jumped into his bed and waited. Bruce came over and smiled at him._

"_G'night sport." He said, turning the lights out. _

_Robin smiled, then closed his eyes. Once Bruce had left the room he whispered,_

"_G'night, Dad."_

[End of video footage]

Robin stands there for a moment, trying take in what he just saw. He grabbed the plastic case the disc had come in, then noticed that a note was attached. He picked it up and read,

_This is the video footage from a party I had. I'm sure you remember the worms?_

Robin sighed and put the disc back in the case. He changed into his pajamas, turned off the lights and laid down in his bed. He rolled over on his side and looked at a picture of a newspaper clip featuring Batman and Robin. Looking at it he whispered,

"G'night Dad."

**Ta da! And that concludes my second chapter of, **

'**Uh, Fan Mail?'. Anyway, thanks to those people who followed/favorited me!**


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Oh. My. Gosh. I am sooooo sorry! I should have updated sooner! It's just, school's back and I have other stories I'm working on. Anyway, I am back with another one! R and R please and enjoy!**

Birthday Surprises

Chapter One: I Got Nothin'

It was _that _day. A birthday. Raven hated this birthday; it rivaled her own, in its own way. No, it wasn't Starfire's birthday, the day they had all been forced to enjoy her cooking to make her happy. It was worse.

Beast Boy's.

Now, the thing about Beast Boy is, with various animals he could turn into, hiding presents was difficult. But that wasn't the hard part. What was hard was finding a present for him, the guy who liked a very small assortment of things, most of these pertaining to watching TV or playing video games.

At least, for someone like the Titans it was. Actually, that was untrue. Cyborg, who had managed to find some free time to actually do things that had nothing to do with his car, was finally building Beast Boy his long-desired moped.

Robin, he was buying him a gift card for a specific brand of expensive tofu.

Starfire had wanted to make him a special birthday cake, but Robin had talked her out of it, with the promise that they could share Robin's gift, and Starfire could give Beast Boy a handmade card.

Raven though, Raven was a different story. She was currently sitting on the roof, meditating over birthday ideas.

_What could I, someone with no money or skills to make anything he would actually want, give to a person like Beast Boy? What does he actually want? Tofu and mopeds are awesome, but something a little deeper, a little more thoughtful?_

She shook her head, sighing. She stared off into the distance, watching the birds soaring through the pale pink sky, the sunset glowing a beautiful orange. It's rays shimmered off their wings, and they seemed to think the world had no problems.

"Must be nice, never having to worry about anything." She muttered dryly to herself. Then another thought struck her.

_ Wait, why do I care? The last time the other Titans had a birthday, all I remember doing was buying a cheap birthday card. And the only reason I could afford that was because I would spend the night before signing autographs for money._

Raven shook her head again, deep in thought. She was so deep in thought, she almost didn't hear someone coming up behind her. Almost anyway.

"What do you need? I'm trying to meditate here." She said, scrunching her eyes shut in annoyance. She thought she heard something shift, so she turned around, ready to toss them off the roof if need be. As she saw who it was, her eyes widened.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Robin said, approaching her carefully, heading slightly to her left. When she didn't respond he sighed, then sat down next to her.

"You know you can always talk to me." He said, staring into her eyes, which were currently looking back at him with a mixture of annoyance and exasperation.

Raven shook her head, looking away. She stared at the sunset, purposefully trying to ignore the boy sitting next to her. With a sigh she slowly stood up, her cape draping around her body.

"I'm fine thank you." She said quickly, walking away to the door leading back inside the tower. Her hand was on the knob; she could feel the cool metal rub against her skin when he spoke.

"This is about Beast Boy's birthday, isn't it?" Robin said, giving her a look as he stood up, his arms crossed.

Raven turned around, mentally screaming at herself to just leave. She looked him in the eye as she put her hood back up.

"Why are you always so interested in my business?" She said, leveling her gaze.

She noted his movements in her brain, watching him shift slightly, eyes drifting away from hers. Raven saw him open his mouth to speak, when Starfire flew through the door to the roof.

"Friends! Beast Boy and Cyborg are doing the, 'remote fighting'! This time though they seem quite serious about it!' Starfire exclaimed, landing beside Robin.

He nodded, walking back down the stairs, inside the tower. Starfire followed him, and he held the door open for her, but not before giving Raven an extra long glance, his eyes clearly saying they would talk later.

Raven sighed as the door closed. Staring out at the sunset, she was about to do an early patrol of the city when she heard a crash, followed by muffled yells.

She sighed, then sunk through the floor, teleporting to the main room of the tower. Once she got there, she was not amused by any means.

As Starfire said, Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the remote. Although Raven felt it unnecessary to fight over something as silly as a remote to the TV, she was quite impressed Cyborg was able to hold Beast Boy in a headlock, give him a noogie and flip through the channels simultaneously.

Beast Boy glared at him, opening his mouth to complain.

"Dude! I need to surf through the channels to find stuff I want for my birthday!" He protests, struggling against Cyborg's tight hold.

Cyborg only tightens his grip, smirking slightly.

"You shoulda' just made a list little green dude." He said, moving Beast Boy quickly to his other arm.

Beast Boy glowered at him, wiggling out of his grasp. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, Cyborg had been prepared for this, so he just scooped him right back up.

"Come on, let me go! And I _did _make a list!" He growls.

Raven, who had been standing in the corner of the room, rolling her eyes, suddenly perked up. Glancing around casually, she had an idea.

_ I can just look at what he wants on the list, and get him that. But only because he would probably tear the birthday card. Yeah, that's it._

She assured herself, then teleported through the floor to Beast Boy's room. It was a horrendous mess. There were random piles of clothes laying everywhere, and what was moving in them even Raven couldn't tell.

She wrinkled her nose in obvious disgust, walking around the room quickly. She stopped at what she supposed used to be a bookshelf, now too covered with dust and mold to tell.

Her eyes skimmed over it, carefully studying it for any sign of the list he was talking about. A piece of bright colored paper caught her eye, but as she reached for it, footsteps were heard. She pulled her hand back immediately, stiffening. If someone caught her now, it would be difficult to explain why she was currently in Beast Boy's room, and standing near a book shelf which had no books, unless you count comic books, on it.

Glancing around anxiously for an exit, she looked back at the paper. Reaching her hand out, she-

"What are you doing in my room?"

** Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short, but I needed to get this out here before I just gave up on this story completely. Anyway, if you want me to update faster, leave a review! Even if all you say is update, at least I know you cared! Also, if anyone appears out of character I sincerely apologize. Another thing, I ship BB and Rae, RobStar, and Flinx. (The last one is just a note for later stories.)**


End file.
